Easy As Pi
by Stars Walk Backward
Summary: Wildcat NBA Superstar and Geeky Math Girl. They never used to fit - it was like trying to fit a square into a circle- but now, however, they really really do. It's as Easy As Pi. -ONESHOT.


N/A: _Hey y'all! I know you are waiting for another chapter of TWNC but this has been clogging up my iPhone for ages so I thought I'd edit it up and post it. It's not my best I admit, but ah well. Let me know what you think!  
>Love y'all!<br>__–Stars Walk Backward, India Rose :) xxx_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Easy As Pi<span>**

Troy walked into biology, feeling as though he hadn't seen his beautiful girlfriend in decades. Life had gotten slightly ahead of him, the school day had so far gone by a blur, with no sign of Gabriella.

_ Gabriella. _

The girl who made his life seem worthwhile - and that was no exaggeration.

As he slipped through the door and sat clumsily down on his stool, he looked up from his textbook. He saw a flash of ebony curls. A cheeky grin flashed across his face, leaving his pearl white teeth in full view. He quickly bit his lip and look back at the desk again. He didn't want the teacher to announce that he was staring at her. _Again. _

"To start the next of our tenth grade topics, entitled 'Reproduction,'"

The whole class groaned. They all knew that that was teacher talk for sex ed, but with all the gross science details attached.

"We are going to begin with a little easy exercise."

Troy looked up again and caught a glimpse of Gabriella's smile before she looked down at her book. He chuckled to himself. That girl and her books.

Mrs Etty was now walking round the class passing out white envelops.

"I am passing out two different types of envelops," she said, passing Troy one. "For every male - an envelop of paper sperm cells, and for every female - an envelop of paper egg cells."

Troy toyed with the edge of his paper envelope, not wanting to have to give in to the embarrassing task at hand. He knew what was coming.

"You will all need to find a partner, of the opposite sex, and each pull out one of your paper cells at random. The aim is to see how many times you in fifty goes that the both of you make a boy—XY—or a girl—XX. Just in case some of you who don't listen don't know, If one of you males pulls out a sperm cell from your envelop with a 'Y' on it, then that makes a boy. If it's an 'X' it's a girl. The father's sex cell decides a baby's sex. So, anyway, a pretty pre-school task, but it's just so we can see if the chances of having a boy or a girl _really_ are 50%."

Troy cringed before looking up at Gabriella, hopefully. Only to smile wider when he saw her smiling back at him in the shy way she always did.

_ 'I'll go with you?' _she mouthed.

His heart stammered as he inwardly blushed.

_'Okay' _he mouthed back trying to suppress a smile that was tugging violently on his lips.

As Gabriella made her way round the desk to sit by him, Troy's mind was going wild as he attempted desperately to repress the smile that threatened to overcome his features.

As the teacher announced that all could begin, Troy smiled to himself. Whether he and Gabriella 'made' a boy or a girl was up to him, because some of the paper sperm cells in his envelope were X cells and some were Y, whereas Gabriella's were all X's.

If he pulled out a Y chromosome then the theoretical baby would be a boy.

If he pulled out an X chromosome then it would be a girl.

She was suddenly at his side, gripping her envelope.

He swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep his cool as the playmaker should.

"Ready?" he whispered almost silently.

Her smile was a shy yet dazzling one.

"Hit me."

There it was. Troy felt his pants tighten slightly at her innocent response. She softly looked the other way, a wall of raven curls falling to make a wall between them, breaking their eye contact. She really had no idea what she did to him.

Her response was even better than the one he had imagined her to give when they chose to make an actual baby in the future.

He blinked realising when he'd just admitted to himself.

_When_ they chose to make a baby, not _if_, he'd said _when_.

His hand softly roamed into his white paper envelope as hers did the same. Her tiny hand pulled out a small, laminated paper square, on which was an egg cell was an X in the middle.

Silently she held it in her palm as she displayed it for Troy to see.

He smiled as his hand pulled out his own small, laminated square. Glancing at the paper in his hand, he smiled as his stomach twisted excitedly.

The shiny little paper had a picture of a sperm cell. In the middle of the head of the cell was a black X. He gripped the tiny paper in his palm, before resting his hand against Gabriella's, both of them still holding their little laminated squares. Softly and unnoticed by others, Troy linked fingers with Gabriella, while both of their cards stayed held snug pressed together in between their linked hands.

"We made a lil' girl," Troy said without meaning to. Gabriella was taken a-back by his tone of voice, one that sounded as though it belonged to a man who'd just seen his first child for the first time, not a young teenager making a fake baby in Biology.

Having said that, his tone and his wondrous expression melted her heart completely.

"Yeah. We did. And she's got your eyes. I betcha'."

Troy smiled widened tremendously as she began to play along.

"She better have your curls," he whispered, still in wonder. While his right hand was still connected with hers, he slowly traced her ebony curls with his fingertips. She struggled not to lean into his touch.

"And why is that?" she managed to whisper.

"Because they're one of the many things about you that makes you..."

Heat of a her blushing crept up her neck. Softly, he squeezed her fingers as he leant in slightly, her heavenly scent filling his nostrils.

"Makes me what Wildcat?" a flash of tease spread though her eyes and she smiled.

"Makes you..." he glanced at his feet as he could feel his cheeks burn. He scratched his neck awkwardly, a gestured he subconsciously acted on whenever he felt embarrassment take over him. He realised he had no words.

The sparkle in Gabriella's eyes faded as Troy didn't finish. She unlinked her hand from his and turned away. Giving a disappointed half-smile, she sat back down on a nearby stool. Troy inwardly cursed himself for being a coward–_again_.

"Gabriella–" he started.

"You can pull whatever cards out of the envelope and write down what you get," she interrupted emotionlessly as she stared at her books. "You don't need me for that."

Troy clenched his fist and hit the table once Gabriella's back was turned. He groaned frustratedly and ran his hand down his face. He knew that by 'You don't need me' she wasn't just talking about the work. She had always been good with hidden meanings.

"No.. Gabriella, I.." he muttered silently, but she didn't hear him. He stopped himself and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd managed to ruin it all, _again. _

–x–X–x–

A tense and frustrated Troy Bolton strode to his locker, punched the metal once and pressed his ear to it as he did so, before pulling up the lock and opening it. He threw his books in carelessly as he leant against the metal, his eyes falling on the photo that was pinned carefully onto the inside of the locker door. Her soft brown eyes looking straight at him, her face slightly resting in her palm, her silky ebony curls falling just above her shoulders, her skin smooth and slightly tanned.

Gabriella was his world. If only she knew how much that was true.

His thoughtful staring was soon interrupted as the very young woman he had been thinking about could be heard talking to Taylor McKessie down the hall. He turned, hoping to get a glance of her and her beautiful eyes, but she had already gone, to make sure she got home on time no doubt.

–x–X–x–

He held his breath before climbing up the tree to Gabriella's balcony. Night had fallen and the night was cool, but Troy being warmblooded was at normal temperature in just a T shirt and jeans.

His strong arms easily pulled his body over the branches and onto the wood of the balcony. His eyes swept the white doors, curtains were drawn on the other side. Gently he took one step forward and tapped his knuckle on the glass. He heard soft footprints coming towards him before the door opened to reveal a very tired and casual looking Gabriella Montez.

A slight smile appeared as she realise who the intruder was. "Troy. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said with slight desperation, taking a step inside.

"So talk," she said as she shut the door behind him.

"Gabriella–"

"Why won't you tell me what you want to tell me, Troy?" she interrupted. The look in her eyes shouted hurt and confusion.

"Gabriella, you know I like you–"

Again she interrupted him, intrigued by the growing panic in his eyes.

"Do I? Do I _really_, Troy? Because I honestly don't think I do know. How am I supposed to know something like that when whenever the time comes to voice it, you go silent?" Her eyes were slightly wide as she held her hand in mid-air, palm up: matter-of-fact gesture.

Troy felt his breathing labour as he realised she was right. He had never told her anything to do with how he was feelings. Playmakers didn't do that.

"Troy. I know you. You're a _suffer-in-silence_ type. As much as you claim that it's about you and your 'playmaker' ways, we both know it's really because you don't like to burden others with your thoughts." She took a step closer to him and looked into the confused cobalt eyes that were trying desperately not to make eye contact. Troy looked at the floor, and she watched him try to think of words to say. She took another step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "But please Troy. I'm asking you. Burden me."

Troy looked straight at her as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Gabriella... You have _no_ idea...how much you mean to me." He reached for her but she moved away.

"Then enlighten me."

He looked at the girl in front of him—who was clad in a violet tank top, striped dark purple and white pajama bottoms, and Ugg boot style slippers—and realised he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a stormy expression on her face as she battled obvious inner turmoil of whether or not to let him explain.

_"Gabriella,"_ he said, his voice suddenly desperate as he closed the distance between them and his lips found hers. At first she thawed a little under his touch as his soft lips moulded against hers and his hand gripped her hip passionately. He was pulling her closer as her hair fell loose because he pulled out it's tie. He nudged her nose with his–a usual gesture–before sinking lower to kiss her chin and her throat. Before she knew it she was mewing and gripping him, and at this she felt the ice freeze up her veins again. She pulled bad, pushing his chest violently, resisting the urge to hit him as he tried to take her hands in his, but failed.

"Don't_ ever _do that to me, Troy!" she exclaimed. "But then again, that's what you _always_ do." He neared her again, and she hit his chest. "Don't you dare just waltz right in here–saying my name in that husky, sexy, beautiful voice of yours, kissing me where you know it affects me–expecting me to just forget what I'm pissed at you for! _Don't you dare!_" she threw he hands out of his as he took a step back, startled.

"Oh..." she faked concern. "Was that not what you wanted me to say, Troy? Eh? Did you want me to, what? Fall at your feet? Not this time." She threw the nearest cushion at his approving form.

"Gabriell–" His voice was cut off as another cushion his him in the stomach.

"Shut up!" she said. "Just shut up... Just, listen. Considering yet again today you proved you're not sure how to speak your feelings, we start with just that." He stood, a deep frown set on his features, as he looked at her and occasionally looked down at the floor, ashamed. When he did look back up at her, she blinked furiously for a second. She ran a hand down her face. "I mean,_ god,_ Troy! Ever since our break up last summer I've realised that there are moments when...—well, it's like there are times when you're a completely different Troy!" she exclaimed, throwing her palms out in an exasperated gesture. He frowned even more, making Gabriella realise in that moment that all part of her wanted to do was kiss away the tension in between his eyes... But soon that thought left her mind as he said nothing.

Why would he say _nothing?_

He looked up at her in that moment and slowly closed that gap between them. He took a clearly shaky deep breath and cupped her face in his palm, looking down at her.

"Oh, Gabriella, listen..." he smooth her jawbone with the pad of his thumb. "I... I—know. I know, I'm crap at this stuff—_shit_ even.. But..."

She placed a hand on his forearm, pushing him away. "But _what, _Troy?"

He didn't speak.

Said nothing.

She felt her heart getting heavier as her eyes pricked with unexpected tears.

"That's what I thought," she uttered, stepping completely away from him. Anger bubbling.

He tried to bring her back into his hold, tried uttering her name, but that only made her fury rise faster.

"Holy mother of god, Troy! Don't you _get _it? You may be..._shit _at this but, _damn it,_ do you think I'm any better?" She could feel her voice volume rising and her body tension tightening.

Troy shook his head dismissively, frustration climbing. "What are you trying to say, Gabriella?"

"I'm _trying_ to say that I _hate_ fighting with you Troy! Can't you see? Can't you see why?"

He walked toward her, angry, his arms out horizontally.

"No, Gabriella! You know what? I can't!"

"God, Troy, it's because_ I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!" _

He stopped and dropped his arms.

"You what?"

She felt her fury leave her at his question. He really didn't know?

"Wait, so...y-you... You _love_..._me_?"

She let out a breath.

"How could you not know that, Troy?" she said, walking towards him and letting his hands entwine with hers.

"I... As I said. I'm pretty shit at this kind of stuff."

She smiled at his words but soon the smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

"I've gone and given you the answer," she said, frustrated. "That's not how I wanted to say this. I..." she stopped herself short, deciding then that there was no use beating around the bush.

"I wanted you to let me know how _you _feel, before I let you know about my feelings... But now... Now it could quite easily feel to me like whatever you say to me is just to try and match the fact that I told you I love you." She turned her head, and so missed the hurt expression on his face and in his cobalt eyes.

"Gabriella..." he said to her in his softest voice, as he looked down at her and held her hands in his at his chest. "How could you think that? Is that how you see me? Some insensitive..._douchebag_ who just tells you anything you want to hear?"

"Are you telling me you wouldn't do that?"

His frown was now one of concern instead of hurt, as he dropped one of her hands so he could smooth her hair with his palm. He suddenly found himself answering her question with a question.

"Gabriella..." he moved to sit on the edge of her four-poster as she sat beside him. He hesitated before continuing. "You know today, in biology, when we made our theoretical baby girl?"

She cocked her hair slightly to the right in confusion, her eyes narrowing at his words. "Yes," she replied.

He took a deep breath.

"Well... Do you honestly want to know my feelings during that biology lesson today? With no male bravado?" he asked, persuasively.

She smiled. "Go on then, Wildcat. With no male bravado, please do tell me how you felt."

He smiled at her smile, and took her into his hold, hugging her, seconds before pulling back enough to see her face.

"Well... When I picked up that X chromosome cell and held in against yours... It just felt.. I felt this rush, you know? A sudden feeling of excitement and love at the thought of..."

He waited for her to ask him, but when she didn't, he took another deep breath to build the courage to speak again.

"A sudden excitement at the idea of.. the-the day when me and you... make a baby girl for real."

She blinked. His voice had been so small and _un-Troy-like_ that she sat for a second longer than needed just to make sure she had heard him right.

And by the look of complete nerves and anxiety showing in his face, she knew she had.

"Y-you.." she shook her head. "You said... _when._ You said _'when we make a baby.'_ You said when, _not_... if."

Her head was swimming. Did he really see them together forever? Had she got this all wrong?

The smile she looked up and saw next was breathtaking. Troy grinned and he pulled her into a hug, chuckling. "Of course I said when, hon'. It's always going to be you and me. Every time like the first, remember? Together forever.." As he pulled the small laminated square with the X sperm cell on from the biology lesson, out of his jeans pocket, he placed it in her palm, while resting his forehead against hers, and whispering, _"Like kindergarden."_

She tried her best not to let her unshed tears show that was swimming in her eyes. Every word he spoke touched her very soul with it's depth and loving tone.

She looked down at the laminated square. "You...You really want a..._baby_? With.._me_?"

He stroked the skin of her knuckles with his thumb, and felt his heartstrings tug at her tiny voice.

"_Of course _I do," he said. "Of course I do... Someday, we'll make a family of our own, I know it."

Gabriella smiled up at him and giggled. "I don't think you were supposed to keep this, Wildcat," she said, as she looked back down at the square again.

Troy chuckled.

"Well," he smiled. "What can I say?"

Gabriella grinned cheekily and started to pull slightly away from him.

"Well, you _could_ say that great minds think alike..." She turned and pulled her own laminated square she had secretly kept from biology from inside her biology textbook. He laughed out loud at the sight, before pulling her back to him.

"Montez," he chided. _"I don't think you were supposed to keep this,"_ he smirking in an imitating tone, copying her earlier remark, while trying to bite back a laugh.

She smiled and hit him on the bicep—ignoring his complaints—before holding both laminated squares in her hand and looking down at them.

They both moved from their cross-legged positions, to lying down on the rug instead, staring at the cream ceiling, fingers still laced. Gabriella lay both squares on her stomach without realisation, and left them there.

Troy turned his head then on the rug and looked at her with dozy eyes, as she lay sleepily as her eyes began to close.

"By the way, Gabriella?" he enquired softly, his nose and mouth close to her hair.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

He watched as her chest began to rise and fall slightly more evenly, and she closed his eyes and let his breathing join hers.

"I love you too," he whispered, and though they were both close to slumber, Gabriella heard him and her content sleepy smile turned to a grin.

"You know," she said after a while, feeling her eye lids get heavier. "I used to think that..you and me—us being together—was like trying to fit a square into a circle."

He smiled while his eyes were still closed for a moment, before he lifted his right hand and carefully taking the female X chromosome laminated square from her stomach and kissing it. He then held it tight in his palm as he had in biology, and lay his palm open between their bodies, facing the ceiling just as he was.

She grinned before slowly retrieving Troy's little laminated card from where it lay on her stomach and lightly kissing it, holding it in her palm, just as he was holding hers. She silently placed her palm on top of his, so their skin and laminated cards were touching.

"Nah," he said, his eyes glinting as he felt the skin of her hand on his. "Nah, Miss _Genius_ Montez, I'll have you know—" He laced their fingers together—their little square laminated cards pressed safely between their palms. He felt the back of his hand press against the fabric beneath them as Gabriella felt her knuckles against the fabric as well. "—that I know for a fact that it's _actually _like fitting a square into a square," he husked.

Gabriella looked at Troy Bolton with his brown hair all tousled and his blue eyes shining in her dim bedroom lighting. She leant forward and lightly placed a kiss to his lips, before pulling back to look into his bright blue eyes.

"Easy as Pi," she confirmed, grinning as her reference to algebra made him laugh whole-heartedly, as he shuffled his laid-flat body closer to hers so he could kiss her temple.

"Indeed, Miss Montez." he grinned, his thumb stroking her hand and knuckles as he felt her relax even more. "You and me, baby. _Easy as Pi."_


End file.
